


Icarus

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: A Series of Events (unfortunate? or fortunate?) [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Imagery, Deadalus - Freeform, Death, Escape, Greek Mythology - Freeform, false gods, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible





	Icarus

The sun rises, then we all awake up to see the sky light. But then someone sees us taking flight. And our names calls from someone else’s lips. Soft and stoic. 

 

They told us we couldn’t have that, but  we stared them in the eyes and said we’ll take it anyways  That’s that, took it and ran.  Wanted to be quite but instead we accidentally ignited a riot, tried to say the right thing but your voice was way too silent.  

 

Never cared what gravity planned I had my own desires, thought I’d be a renegade with my own thoughts. Thought you’d escape and find yourself your own land where you didn’t have to bend for no man. Didn’t have to have a plan, was high in immortality but instead lost myself in the brutality of the beat of my wings, thought I had won this war.  

 

Flying though the sky with the angels watching me. I called myself a rhapsody with my own messed up melodies. Forgetting to look out for our enemies, forgetting the penalty for all my years and my biggest fear is death. 

 

Wax wings guiding me, not quite at the sky but not close at the horizon line. 

 

I was high on the life I thought I had. No lie, flying on wax wings that couldn’t support, was one the decline but I just thought this couldn’t be mine.   They saw us from below and thought Us angels. They’re strings of beads to me becoming meaningful to them as rosaries, their prayers to us like poetry. 

 

We named ourselves gods, unnamed and unneeded, but I forgot we were atheist.  Thought I was the luckiest with my wings, named myself the inventor of a life.  Then we flew to high, and the wax on our wings started to melt 

 

And we started to fall.  Staring at each other desperately hoping the other would be Daedalus. 

 

But we were both icarus, high on our own ignorance, and falling hoping an angel with catch me.  But I just remembered that angels can’t watch everyone around the clock. 

 

The penalties, the melodies, the things I thought were rhapsodies have ended up in tragedies. 

 

So call me Icarus.  The sun rises and someone awakes to see the sky come alight. But they don’t see us this time. 

 

They told us we couldn’t have that. Stared them in the eyes said we’ll take it anyways. Made wax wings praying to ourselves only for them to melt.  And we fall. 

 

> ~~Name ourself Icarus.~~
> 
>  


End file.
